Zeolites are widely used in chemical processes, air separation, catalytic and adsorption applications, and detergent applications. Most of these applications use synthesized zeolites. Zeolites are synthesized by hydrothermal treatment processing, and each zeolite is crystallized under unique conditions. If conditions vary even slightly from the optimum, other crystalline phases can be present as impurities.
Many applications use combinations of two or more different zeolites, which is done by mixing individual zeolites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,187 relates to a methods for crystallizing a zeolite on ceramic substrates, thereby imparting excellent mechanical strength to the zeolites. Additionally, the zeolite is adhered to the substrate without a binder. This is advantageous because molecules which must contact the zeolite in the application have direct access to the zeolite pores without going through binder pores. The result is more efficient processing.
With the use of zeolites becoming more diverse and sophisticated, it would be highly desirable and an advancement in the art to have a method of formation of mixtures of more than one zeolite, and therefore have the above advantages applied thereto.